Taste, Touch, Smell
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: Drabbles based on Alphonse getting his body back. He can taste, touch, and smell again. His thoughts on this, and what happens. There will be yaoi boy x boy, and brotherly love in this. Just skip if you don't like the pairings. Not all are smutty, but I am rating M for those that are. Enjoy!
1. Brotherly Love - Return

This is my first drabble set EVER. I will be accepting some criticism but also hear that I know it may be a bit out of character. These are based on the senses Al regains when gets his body back. Taste, touch, and smell. There is no specific pairing and at times there may not even be any real romance, but it will come and go. There will be smut, fluff, and brotherly love. I am going to take requests for certain pairings to be done as well.

Now then... on with the first!

**Warning!:** Naked Alphonse

**Sense:** Touch and smell.

**Pairing: **None. Brotherly love.

_Alphonse just gets his body back and has a warm embrace with his brother._

-

_Am I really here? _

I can feel the stone floor beneath my naked body. I look around. There on the floor was the transmutation circle. _How? Was it the philosopher's stone?_

I couldn't remember how it happened. All I knew was I was there. I was flesh. I could feel. Smell. Taste again.

Ed is rushing toward me now. He scoops me up into his arms. I blush greatly aware that my brother is hugging me while I'm naked. At the same time, I almost don't care. I just wanted to be in his arms again. It felt nice.

"So many feelings..." I whisper to myself. I find myself rubbing my fingers through his jacket, up his chest, through his hair. He is just happily sobbing into me. I breathe in his sent.

Metal. And... brother. It was hard to describe. It was purely him. And I was here to soak it all up. To take in this moment, and the rest of my life in great detail. Every smell, taste, touch.

Brother hugs me tighter. It almost hurt. It wasn't bad though. It was just another feeling. Something I had craved for so long.

No, I didn't blame brother for this. I never did. I knew I could have stopped it. I didn't, and I ended up in the armor. Now I'm back. Now I can love my brother again. Now I could get _his _body back.

-

Most of the entries will probably be like this. Some will be longer, but no shorter than this. They are just bits of Al's mind from every touch he has. I'm not sure how many I'll do yet. I'm aiming for 50.


	2. Elricest - New Feeling

**Warning!:** Yaoi, Elricest, Smut, Seductive Al

**Pairing:** Ed x Al

**Sense:** Touch

_I just want to be touched..._

-

"Touch me."

Ed looks shocked. Almost like I just set him on fire. He slowly melts and comes and hugs me. I hug back.

It's not enough... "More..."

Ed looks up at me with an unreadable expression. It almost looks... guilty. He puts a hand to my face and caresses it. It feels nice. But it's not enough.

"More." I say. "Al..."

"More."

He obeys. It takes him a minute, but he leans in and brushes his lips against mine in the softest of kisses. I know it is wrong. But I can't stop from wanting it. I wanted my brother.

He kisses down my chin, then collar bone. He begins unbuttoning my shirt and pauses when my breath hitches. "No... keep going..." I say, my eyes fluttering closed. I let out a soft moan as his lips graze my nipple.

He throws my shirt off and makes quick work of his own top layers. I let my eyes drift over his body. I'd seen it before... but I had not felt the newly developed chest. I run my hands across it. Rough, yet soft. So many scars...

Ed brings my attention back to his lips as he pulls me in for a heated kiss. Just from a stroke of his chest he was ready to tear at my clothes. I could feel his arousal poking my hip. "Ed..." I whimper, wanting... _needing _more. He knows what I want and makes haste at removing my trousers.

My length free, he takes me in his mouth. I groan. I had not felt something so good. Ah... so warm...wet...and soft...

I let my hips buck. Ed didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as me. I groan again, this time at the sight of him. Oh how I loved brother like this. Beautiful.

I grip his hair with my left fist, and the wall with my right. He was humming quietly around me now, sending vibrations up my shaft. I throw my head back and moan. "Ah! Brother..."

He begins kneading my balls while sucking me. I can feel my muscles tightening. I was going to explode. "BROTHER!" I yell as my seed spills down his throat. He licks us clean and smirks at me. This wasn't the end of my night yet...

-

Well there you are. Drabble 2! Elricest.


	3. AlxEnvy - Alive, but Dead

**Warning!: **Smut, yaoi, boy x boy, Masochistic!Al, Slave/Master

**Pairing:** Al x Envy

**Sense: **Touch

**Extra: **Instead of Envy jumping in the gate to kill Hohenheim, he stays behind and plays with Al.

_How did I get here? And why is it I don't want to leave?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy.

After my body was brought back and Ed went through the gate Envy took me on as his little pet.

I'm beaten, kicked, whipped, and raped daily. However, I find myself not wanting to leave. I feel more alive when he hurts me. It keeps me knowing I'm not a suit of armor anymore.

"Alphonse..." Envy says, smirk obvious in his voice. His form sways toward me and he plants a gentle kiss on my lips. This is how it always starts. "Y-yes?" I reply. "Yes what?" He asks. "Yes master?" I reply. He smiles at me. "Good kitty."

Kitty... my pet name. Was it because I loved cats?

He goes over to the dark corner of the cell and grabs something. He won't show me. Lube? No. Not that. A gag? Maybe. Blindfold? No... he likes when I watch in fear... Whip? Most likely.

He sways back into the light and pulls the object from behind his back. A riding crop. My dick perks up at the sight. _Why do you betray me body? _

"Oh my my... naughty naughty..." Envy says and gives me a hard whack! across the thigh. I yelp out in pain. "Oh. Hm? Didn't like that kitty?" He asks and hits me again. I yelp. Again he hits me.

Soon a moan mixes with my yelps as pain mixes with pleasure. _Why do I get off on this? _

He hits me. Again and again. Until finally I let out a scream of defeat and cum hard all over. He comes and licks it off, rubbing against the new welts on my skin. I moan softly, tears staining my face. "Oh kitty... you are so fun..." _So alive... yet so...dead..._

Well... there is number 3. Kind of sad and morbid. But oh well.


End file.
